


The Haunting of Eastwick

by kenzieverse



Category: The Witches of Eastwick - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), But it's pretty much just Darryl resurrected, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Darryl, Fingering, Hopeless Jane being hopeless, Kind of oc, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzieverse/pseuds/kenzieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wrestles with her memories of Darryl, leading her to find comfort in Sukie's bed. Unfortunately for the witches, this  makes them the unwitting catalysts of Darryl's return. Will the witches be able to fight off Darryl in his new, unrecognizable form? Or will they fall under his spell once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that this fandom is sorely lacking in smut, so I whipped up some good old fashioned, polyamorous fun! I'm writing in the 1987 movie universe, but adding my own rules as far as how magic works and Darryl's motives for wanting the witches.  
> Jane struck me as a bit of a weak link when it came to Mr. Van Horne, so she is the main victim in this story. I'm pretty sure it'll have a happy ending, but who knows! :)

Jane sat up in bed, the purring echoes of her dream chasing her into the waking world.  
'Our song isn't over yet, darling.'  
The dark promise hung in the heavy air of her bedroom, seeming to fill the shadows.  
Jane's heartbeat gradually slowed it's frantic pace, but her thoughts still whirled around madly.  
When would he leave her alone?  
It had been months since she and her friends had finally killed off Darryl.  
Yet somehow still she was plagued nearly every night by ravenous, aching dreams of him.  
She shivered to remember the feeling of his warm lips ghosting across her bare skin.

Anxiously, she threw back the silk sheets clinging to her body, willing herself to ignore the arousal the latest dream had stirred up inside of her.  
It had to be fairly late in the night still. She looked over to the window in the western wall and saw the moon hanging low over the marsh.  
Jane wondered tiredly if she'd ever be able to get back to sleep, but it seemed unlikely.  
She crept quietly out of bed, a habit from sleeping two rooms over from the nursery, though their boys were so good she wasn't sure anything could wake them before sunrise.  
Her bare feet were cold on the marble and she reminded herself for the dozenth time to pick up slippers in town on the next trip.  
The iron handles of her wardrobe were a bit chilled too as she pulled them apart to reveal a shadowed rainbow of dresses, robes, and nightgowns. Her arms thrust back into the wardrobe, feeling for a familiar material. It didn't take much time, the dressing gown spilled into her hands easily.  
Each time it enveloped her, she marveled at the power of the scent. The maroon and gold brocade draped heavily over her body as she inhaled the fragrance of Darryl. Cigar smoke, spice, and oiled leather wafted through the room. She could almost feel his arms around her waist, swaying her body easily to Debussy's dreamy sonata. He'd lean down to nuzzle her neck, breathing in the perfume of her red curls and he'd whisper-  
"You can't kill love, Jane. You can't kill me."

With a frightened gasp, Jane stumbled backwards and threw off the robe.  
Her hands spread out against her face.  
The voice had to be some kind of charm on the dressing gown. That's the only possible explanation. Either that or...  
No. Jane refused to believe she was going crazy. She was no Felicia Alden to be driven insane by a few tricks. She was a witch, damn it. A good witch. No remnants of Darryl's power could diminish the strength she held inside of her.  
Still, she left the robe lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. At her bedroom door, she turned for a moment to look back, satisfied that it hadn't moved an inch.

Creeping down the hall this late reminded Jane of her first few weeks in the manor after Darryl's death. She'd felt like a thief or a squatter, scurrying around amongst all of this beautiful architecture in which she was so obviously out of place, fearing the true owner might return at any second.  
Unconsciously, one of her hands reached out to trace over the cool stone of a nearby pillar, ringed at its base by the now dormant model train's tracks. All over the sprawling estate traces of their new family cropped up like bright little wildflowers in a manicured garden. It made her smile.

As she turned the next corner, Jane noticed warm light leaking out from under Sukie's bedroom door. She hesitated for a moment, before letting out a sigh and tip toeing over.  
She pressed her ear just barely to the door frame.  
"Can't sleep?"  
Jane stiffened for a moment, then relaxed as her brain caught up. The voice had been Sukie's, gentle and close behind the door.  
"Yes." Jane admitted softly.  
The door pulled open and Sukie stood to one side, arm extended in an unspoken invitation.  
"Thanks."

Sukie was the only one of them to have claimed Darryl's bedroom as her own. Jane supposed Alex shared her superstitious caution about occupying the same room as the (now long gone) man who had so ruled their lives back then, but Sukie merely seemed excited to lounge on the luxurious antique bed. She had always been an optimist.  
Jane ran her fingers over the expensive bedding, a match to her own, and instantly recalled the beautiful nights they had all shared together with that strange, wicked man. So much warm, bare skin and lingering touches, it made her breath catch in her throat to remember. He had breathed fire into them, made their desires feel powerful and natural. Her dream began to creep back into the edges of her consciousness and she found another chill rippling through her.

"The dreams again."  
Jane had almost forgotten Sukie was there until she spoke. She turned to find the doe eyed blonde studying her thoughtfully.  
"I can't seem to-" Jane searched for the right phrasing. "I know he's gone, but I just feel him-"  
"So do I."  
Jane searched Sukie's expression and found her own fears and questions echoed there.  
"I wonder if Alex does too." She murmured absently, lying back against the plush mattress.  
"Of course she does."  
Sukie crossed the room to join Jane, now fidgeting with the tassel of a throw pillow.  
"Do you think he's still out there, somewhere?" Jane barely whispered it, as though the words alone would conjure him up from beyond their world.  
Sukie sank down into the mattress and turned on her side to face Jane.  
"I really don't know."  
While not the answer she'd been hoping for, Jane felt comforted by her honesty.  
"Do you miss him?"  
She turned to face Sukie, desperate for her answer.  
Sukie bit into her bottom lip before quietly nodding, her eyes never leaving Jane's.  
"Sometimes." She admitted "Like when one of the boys laughs and it sounds like his. Or when I go to the pool alone at night and the water is warm..." She trailed off and Jane could see her mind travel back to those days.  
"Sometimes I wish we hadn't kept that piano." Jane confessed. "The other ones sold so well and sometimes I think I can hear him play. No song in particular, just that sound of his fingers toying with the keys, finding a tune and losing it again..."  
When Jane came back from her reverie, she found Sukie watching her intently.  
"Why don't we ever make love anymore, the three of us?"  
Jane swallowed softly.  
"Well, it never was just us three." She replied, finding the answer as she thought. "He was always there. Even if he was just watching." She recalled his gaze always hungry and satisfied simultaneously, roving over their bodies like a spotlight.

Sukie's soft fingers on her cheek brought her back this time.  
"But he's gone now. Don't you miss touching each other?" As she spoke, she moved slowly closer across the bed. Jane felt her heart race. "Don't you miss this?"  
Very gently, puffs of violet-scented breath closing the gap between them, Sukie leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Jane's mouth.  
The kiss deepened like so many others before it and Jane felt her body come alive again at Sukie's touch. As though it had lain dormant all these months, a sudden ache for Sukie's tenderness washed through Jane. She moaned quietly, hearing it echo against the marble of the room like a memory.

Sukie pulled back briefly. "Should we get Alex?"  
Jane shook her head desperately. "Later. I need you right now, Sukie. I think I might explode if we stopped now."  
With no more encouragement than that, Sukie threw her leg over Jane's hips, straddling her, and dove back down to claim her lips again.  
Jane returned the kiss in equal fervor, her body writhing underneath the familiar, comforting weight.  
"I. Missed. This. I. Missed. Us." Each word Sukie punctuated with another kiss trailing down Jane's neck to her breasts.  
She licked along the lace trim of Jane's nightgown.  
With a mere thought, the bothersome fabric tore apart and Jane arched her back in bliss.  
Once bare, Jane's chest just begged to be kissed and fondled, the rose colored tips standing at attention in the night air.  
As the talented mouth focused it's attention on her nipples, Jane moaned loudly, allowing herself uninhibited pleasure for the first time in a long time.  
Her hands fisted in the silken sheets as Sukie's mouth trailed lower, covering her ribcage, her stomach, the curve of her side, and paying close attention to her hip bones.  
Jane bit her lip hard.  
"Sukie.' She sighed.  
"I love it when you say my name like that." Sukie spoke the words softly against her skin, her mouth sliding lower still.  
A shocked breath left Jane's open mouth as Sukie kissed and nipped the soft, tender skin around her labia.  
Slowly, her tongue lapped at her folds, making Jane squirm.  
Sukie chuckled and made a pleased hum with her lips still covering Jane's warm core.  
Jane thought she might cry as Sukie's tongue explored her. The familiar, buzzing ecstasy swept through her in waves.  
How could she have lived without this for so many months? And how could she have thought it would have been anything less than this without Darryl?  
"Sukie, wait." Jane panted.  
Blue eyes rolled up to meet hers over the soft curve of her stomach.  
"I want to taste you."  
Sukie smiled warmly and rose up to let her face hover over Jane's, who lifted her head to claim Sukie's mouth with hers.  
The kiss was heady and sweet, like a cordial.  
Jane moaned eagerly.  
"Not just here." She murmered, breaking the kiss to place two fingers on Sukie's plump lower lip. Slowly she trailed her fingers down Sukie's nightgown, pulling the hem at the bottom up so that she could reach her goal between Sukie's smooth legs.  
"I'd be more than happy to oblige." Sukie giggled.  
She sat back up and threw off the nightgown, so that it fell prettily to the floor.  
"I did miss this." Jane sighed as Sukie turned so that her head hovered just over Jane's abdomen and Jane's lips were mere inches from the beauty between Sukie's legs.  
Hungrily, both witches dove into each other, kissing and licking and moaning. Jane laved at the bright bud that made Sukie squirm deliciously with each pass of her tongue, writhing herself as Sukie mirrored her movements.  
She felt her orgasm building inside of her like a crescendo. Her magic buzzed along her skin in anticipation, making the small hairs on her arms stand on end.  
Her fingers spread down Sukie's back, leaving red trails behind and making the breathless blonde arch her spine.  
Sukie's pace sped up in reaction to their approaching climaxes, their bodies now synced.  
Just as it all became too much, climax rocked through them, jolting Jane's body under Sukie's and making Sukie's limbs tremble.  
Sukie rolled to the side and let out a happy groan.  
Jane laughed breathlessly.

"My girls."

Cold, stark fear froze Jane's body. A familiar scent wafted into the room.  
"Jane?" Sukie asked meekly.  
"I heard it." The words tumbled numbly from Jane's mouth.  
They bolted up in unison and scanned the room.  
It was empty. No trace of Daryll to be found.  
The dark, smoky scent of him was fading just as quickly as it had come.

Alex threw open the door, her robe hanging open and fear twisting her features. Her eyes scanned the room obsessively.  
"I had a dream." She explained, her stiff posture relaxing slightly as confusion overcame her initial panic. "He was back, he was watching you two-"  
She paused, taking in the two witches nude and still half entangled.  
She frowned deeply.  
"We need to talk about this."  
Without another word, Alex turned and left the room, headed towards the kitchen.

Sukie handed Jane her now mended (magically, Jane supposed, though she herself felt strangely drained of power) nightgown. They dressed in silence, though the worry was clear on both of their faces. Sukie took Jane's hand in hers and met her eyes.  
"He's gone." She said firmly, though a trace of doubt flickered behind her eyes.  
Jane nodded, not speaking her fear just yet. To fear something was to give it power and she refused to give Darryl anything else in this lifetime.

Darryl watched the two women leave the bedroom, hand in hand. It made his cold heart warm to see them close again.  
Of course, he'd have to punish them eventually. They'd been very naughty to try and kill him to keep him out of the family.  
But that was for later, once they were all together again, which, thanks to Jane and Sukie, would be a lot sooner than he'd first thought.

He'd always hoped they'd keep having sex after they thought he was gone. New witches can't control their power at the point of climax, their magic is still tangled up in emotion and their physical sensations. So that the moment they lose control over their bodies, they lose control of their magic as well and some of it gets released.  
Magic with no intention behind it is like a precious metal. Raw and beautiful and very malleable with the right equipment. Darryl could harness it to create a new form for himself.

Sunrise was approaching in less than a few hours, so he'd need to act fast.

Darryl moved through the house in his ephemeral form to find Fidel.  
The lumbering giant was asleep, which suited Darryl just fine. Though Fidel was a simple enough man, sleeping non-magical bodies were easiest to possess. He slid into the man's mind like water filling a bucket.

"Alright Fidel, let's not keep the ladies waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches meet to discuss this strange night and Darryl's spirit works to sort out his new form.

When Sukie and Jane arrived in the kitchen, Alex was already up and searching the cupboards.  
"I can't remember where the hell I put the tea." She muttered, obviously miffed.  
"I think it's over the sink." Sukie offered. Alex threw her an exasperated glance and stormed over to the cupboard above the sink. She began to rummage noisily through the tins.  
"Alex." Jane interrupted, arms crossed. "Will you please forget about the tea for a second?"  
Alex spun around, her dark curls spilling over her shoulder.   
Her glare was chilling.  
"So we can talk about the fact that you two decided to hook up without me?"  
The hurt in her voice surprised Sukie and Jane equally.  
“Alex,” Sukie’s voice was a balm of comfort and concern. “It was nothing like that. You know that we love you.”   
She crossed the room and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend.  
"She's right." Jane chimed in, joining them in the embrace "It was just a sudden, in-the-moment sort of thing."  
"Well," Alex’s voice had gotten quieter, the anger gone from her tone. She sounded drained. "Whatever it was, it can never happen again."  
"What?" Sukie pulled back. "Why not?"

Just then Fidel entered from the pantry with the bag of tea and a tray of cups. He nodded to the three women wordlessly.  
"Yes, thank you, Fidel." Alex said, pulling herself out of the embrace as well.  
"We'll take it in the parlor."  
Once again, Sukie and Jane followed Alex out of the room.  
"Why not?" Sukie repeated firmly, matching Alex's brisk pace down the hall.  
"Why do you think, Sukie?" Alex snapped "We all felt it."  
"We can't know that had anything to do with-" Sukie paused as they walked past Carol's bedroom. The preteen was a notoriously light sleeper.

As soon as they were in the parlor with the door shut softly behind them, Sukie began again, this time speaking more slowly as she attempted to imbue her voice with reason and calm.  
"We don't know that Jane and I did that. I didn't use any magic during, did you Jane?"  
Jane had to think for a moment. "My nightgown, I tore it open." She felt the material between her fingers. "Thanks for mending it Sukie."  
Sukie paled a little "I- I don't think I did."  
Jane ran a hand down her face.  
There was no way. It wasn't possible.  
"This is what I mean." Alex said, taking a seat on one of the high backed chairs near the unlit fireplace. "Before this, I had some dreams or some memories, but nothing stronger. That- It was like-"  
"Like he was there." Jane said, staring into the dark fireplace. "In the room."  
Sukie suppressed a chill.

A soft knock at the door had all three women on alert.  
"Come in." Alex called quietly.  
Fidel entered with a cart loaded up with tea, pastries, and fruit. Silently, he set up the service on the small table there.  
Sukie spoke first.  
"Do you really think it's us, being together like that?" She wondered aloud. "Do you think it could bring him back?"  
"I think it's possible." Alex admitted. "We summoned him unintentionally the first time."  
Jane shuddered, hugging herself as she curled up on the couch.  
"We have to be more careful."  
Sukie sighed and lowered herself down next to Jane.  
"What if we just stop for a little while? Just until we understand our powers more fully." She turned her doe eyes to Alex's dark gaze. "I would be miserable if I thought we could never be close like that again."  
Alex rose and joined them on the couch, snuggling close into Jane sandwiched between them.  
"I agree." She said smiling sadly at the two witches.  
So did Jane. She'd been so glad to have finally found the comfort she thought she'd lost with Darryl's death. It had been so long since she felt so safe and loved as she had moving together with Sukie in that bed. She wanted so badly for Alex to share that experience. She wondered bitterly how Darryl could manage to still ruin her life from six feet underground.  
Suddenly the fire roared to life in the hearth. Fidel rose up from his crouch and placed the gold match box back on the mantle.  
"Thank you, Fidel." Jane said, meeting his eyes briefly.  
For a moment, with the firelight dancing over his features, he looked strange. Like some huge and alien emotion was hiding just under the surface of his cool demeanor. In the next moment, it was gone and he turned to leave the room.  
Jane shook her head a little as she grabbed a porcelain cup of tea from the table. This night had obviously wreaked some havoc on her mind. She was glad it had all seemed to settle down.

An hour or so later, they had all gone back to their rooms. Darryl had made doubly sure of that with the charmed chamomile buds he'd brewed into the tea.  
He crept into the parlor in Fidel's stealthy body to find the remains of the tea service sitting out on the table. They hadn't eaten anything, which would have only ensured they went immediately to bed anyway, so that wasn't of much consequence.  
Very carefully, so as not to spill a drop, Darryl poured the dregs of their tea into one thermos. He'd made sure that they were talking about him while they drank it, which was of vital importance to the ritual.  
He slipped the thermos into the satchel with the other ingredients and left the house from the kitchen doors.

Fidel's body carried him into the marsh until he found a spot not immediately visible from the house or road.  
It was a damn good thing those snowy egrets had stopped nesting on the land. He didn't need any pea-brained birds coming along to mess with the delicate process of his rebirth.

Like clockwork, he set about arranging the ingredients.   
First he dug. Fidel's large hands made quick work of the wet ground. At exactly 2 feet into the earth, water began to fill the hole.  
He dumped in the herbs and bones, each making little quiet splashes in the dark water.  
Then he opened the thermos. He said the ancient and power-laden words into the tea, each syllable burning Fidel's tongue a bit on their way out.  
As he poured the tea into the hole, he let his spirit bleed out of his servant's body.  
Fidel slumped over in the mud and grass. He'd wake up with a slight headache and the vague idea that he'd tried to go clamming that morning and had slipped.  
Finally, Darryl poured himself into the hole. He used the last of his power to move the soil back over the hole and seal himself in.  
His thoughts grew murky as his spirit began the slow process of creating a new form for itself.  
The last clear image in his mind was the girls, his girls, entangled together on the couch. He'd be with them again soon.


End file.
